


【EC】（pwp）嬗变

by ilusmmmmm



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilusmmmmm/pseuds/ilusmmmmm
Summary: 伪父子  洛丽塔au  慎入  十五岁查查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	【EC】（pwp）嬗变

七月以来天气一直干旱。

城里到处有人推着装冰的手推车，冰块上覆盖着一层锯木屑。干旱的天气仍在持续。天快破晓时他啪的一声拉亮了电灯。十五岁以前他——一直睡在像这样的房间里一窗户没有窗帘， 只有一根根的细栏杆，可以防止有人破窗而入。水泥地板漆成红色，光脚踩上去又滑又凉。他已经有五年没有在这个国家生活了。

现在花园完全沐浴在曙光之中了，园里的树叶、果子和椰子王暗黄的色泽都显得十分清晰。一天之中这样柔和的光线只能持续一小会儿，十分钟后花园就会处在热浪的包围之中，充满了噪声，飞满了蝴蝶。

春天的青草很嫩，不像秋日里那么刺人，所以Charles捧着一本书趴在草坪上，两只脚勾起来一前一后微微摆动着。午后的阳光有些刺眼，太阳正好迎面照在他的书上，他懒得换方向。长时间的眯眼和刺眼的日光让他感到疲倦，于是他轻轻合上书，翻身躺在草地上阖眼晒太阳。

一串脚步声穿到他耳朵里。

“Eriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik，是你吗？”当然院子里除了Erik也不会再有第三个人，这是他们俩的小屋子，Erik答应过他不会为他找个妈妈。

脚步越来越近了，Erik并没有回答他。

“快，”Charles笑着拍拍身侧柔软的草坪，“和我一起躺一会。”

身边的人坐下带起了一阵风，随即Charles的整个世界暗了下来，鼻梁上传来的触感告诉他Erik在帮他遮太阳。这样舒服多了。但他把Erik的手拿下来，“我想枕在上面。”于是他挪了挪身子枕在Erik的手臂上，他就这么睡了两个小时，直到气温转凉才不情不愿的爬起来，捡起地上的书跟Erik两个人一前一后进了屋子。

Charles确实是一个很早熟的孩子，这在Erik成为他养父之前就发现了。在Charles十三岁的时候他闯入了他的世界，Charles看上去很活泼但是只是对他才会展示出来。Charles从来不是那种缺乏安全感的孩子，他有着超出同龄人的眼界，思想——以及还有一点Erik一直不知道的——他从十三岁见到Erik的那一刻起，他就喜欢上他了。

这有违伦理，可Charles有自己的一套，去他妈的伦理，Erik又不是他亲爸。他为此哭过，一开始他也觉得这很疯狂，当时街灯的光经过积雪的反射，从爬满藤蔓和蕨类植物的窗户照进屋里，一只鱼缸在角落里闪着微光，他一直在哭，双肩和脸颊疲惫不堪。他把棉被裹在身上，倚在床头，就这样坐了大半夜，热的浑身是汗。就这样坐了大半夜，热气渐渐散去，汗也蒸发了，他又能感受到窗外让万物凋敝的逼人寒气穿过街道，越过顶上积满了雪、像一只只绵羊的汽车，向着湖畔一路呼啸过去。Charles浑身肌肉紧绷，一动也不想动，脸上还留着泪痕，刚结在睫毛上的泪珠顺着原先的痕迹滑落，为天蓝色的被套抹上暗色。Charles知道，冬天才刚刚开始。

“怎么了，Charles？”被叫到的人正怔怔的盯着盘中被他切成两半的豌豆。

“嗯？”他的猛的抬起头，用那双带着懵懂的蓝眼睛望向Erik，“没事，我刚刚在想别的事情。”

Erik被他看的愣了一下，然后点了点头继续用餐。事实上Erik在刚刚愣住的那一秒内他在想这双眸子如果流泪会是什么样的——为情动而流泪，为迎合他的身下而流泪。旋即他就为这两年来时不时会想到的龌龊思想而感到羞耻，这是不对的，Charles才十五岁，而他是他名义上的父亲，他不敢想亨·亨¹那套发生在自己身上会怎么样。

饭后Erik坐在沙发上看书，Charles也在看他自己的书，他枕在Erik的腿上看，而且非常的不安分，每隔一会儿就要扭来扭去调整自己的姿势，这让Erik非常的不自在，因为Charles有时会蹭到他的裆//部。Charles确实在耍小心机，但他知道Erik不可能想到这层。Erik“啪”的一声合上书，看了一眼挂钟，“不早了，Charles，去洗澡。”

Charles还慵懒的枕在Erik腿上不肯动，“等一下。”

“那我先去了。”

“好的。”Charles终于放过Erik的腿靠到沙发上接着看书。

Erik躺在床上接着看刚才没看完的那一章，Charles说他房间浴室里沐浴露用完了，所以就干脆借用Erik的浴室。淅淅沥沥的水声传来，Erik听的有些烦躁，他极力将自己投入到一串串墨色的字母中去，每次刚投入进去就被水声拉出来——这日子没法过了。

浴室门被拉开，裹着浴衣的Charles走了出来，他没有径直回到自己的房间，而是站在Erik的床尾，Erik注意到了这一点。

“怎么了？”

Charles没有理他，管自己解开了系在腰间的带子，然后缓缓褪下身上的浴衣。晚春穿的睡衣不厚，Charles刚洗过澡，被热气熏染湿润的睫毛仍缠在一起。浴衣就顺着Charles的身体线条滑落在地上，薄薄叠起几层。粉色的xing器沉睡着，Charles在青春期，稀疏的毛发遮不住美丽的下身。Erik恍惚了两秒，立马皱着眉头把头扭向一边，“Charles你知道你在干什么吗？”

“我真的，我很清醒，我喜欢你，我想要你。”他慢慢的爬上床。

“我是你的父亲。”Erik的脑袋快要炸了，他感到一股热流在往身下窜去。Charles总是让他失寸，总有些控制不住的欲望再往上冲。

“你不是我的父亲，你是我的情人。我没有父亲。”Charles朝Erik靠的更近了。

“别靠近我，我不能保证接下来会发生什么。”欲望在叫嚣，Erik暂时还没能被他们侵蚀，但他不知道下一秒理智的他还在不在。靠近紧绷时床板发出嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟，像Erik脑内最后拉响的警钟。Erik产生了一种想要亲吻他的想法，从额头一直到柔软嘴唇。

“我不知道下一秒会发生什么，但我知道你硬了。”Charles的手隔着被子覆了上去，Erik的最后一点理智消失殆尽，他捉住Charles的手腕，“当你选择走上这一步的时候就在也不能回头了。”窗外的雨点开始满腔愤懑的敲打在玻璃上，撞击着Erik的心脏，它们裹着肮脏的灰尘滚落，尝试着冲刷掉梦中的罪孽。Erik的心像是被抽动的陀螺，用尖椎承受着希望的旋转，心灵被啃噬的同时也感受着小小的幸福。

“我砍断了悬崖上的独木桥。”

Erik吻上Charles的唇，对方顺从的张开了由贝齿组成的关口，去勾引长驱直入的舌。手上轻轻摩挲着Charles的腰窝。Charles被吻的七荤八素，但还不忘去脱Erik的裤子。一个缱绻的吻结束后又有无数个细细密密雨点般的吻落下，从他柔软的栗色头发来到他轻颤的睫毛，一路向下沿着颈部的曲线。Charles惬意的享受着对方的爱抚。低语从Erik的嘴边溢出，裹着无限爱意。他毫不掩饰对小男孩身体的眷恋。Charles的皮肤很软，稍微用点力就会展现出一片漂亮的粉色，Erik在他身上留下了一串暗色的吻痕，不具备任何美感，像Charles记忆中窗外的藤蔓。

Erik接着往下亲吻上Charles的乳尖，然后将粉红色的小点含入嘴里，舌尖在乳晕上打转。酥麻的快感从感到湿热的地方直奔大脑，Charles忍不住呻吟出来，他腾出一只手轻轻咬住自己的指节，另一只手控制不住的抱住Erik的脑袋轻轻抓他的头发。照顾完另外一边后Erik再次吻上他的唇——轻柔的吮吸。这时Charles才感受到胸口传来的凉意。

Erik开始细心的为他做扩张，抹上润滑液后向开阖的穴口挤进一个指节，轻轻的按揉，感受着温暖的肠壁包裹着手指，接吻的舌头也恶劣地模仿着性交的样子在他的嘴里抽插。到了第三根手指的时候，Charles已经很湿了，亮晶晶的液体被带出来，像月光，潋滟着情色的水光。粉色的一口一张一合仿佛在邀请Erik，他慢慢将自己送进Charles的身体。他抚摸着男孩高高抬起的大腿，从他紧绷的小腿一直到汗津津的脚踝。Erik忍住横冲直撞的欲望开始缓慢的动起来，他不想在第一次伤到Charles。

Charles把架着的腿放下来盘在Erik的腰间，靠上对方的肩膀，不禁扑簌簌地掉下眼泪来，炽热滚烫的泪水灼痛了Erik的皮肤，但他无法止住眼泪。

“是我弄疼你了吗？”Erik想要从他体内退出来。

“没有我只是，有点开心？我说不上来，但我好爱你。”Charles报复性的咬了一口Erik的肩膀，没留下伤口，倒是留下了一圈亮晶晶的口水。侧回头吻了吻Charles的嘴角，身下却毫不留情的开始顶弄起来，擦过前列腺，逼得人呜咽一声，死死抱紧自己先射了一次出来。Erik不受控制地把他翻过身去，性器在他的身体里转了一圈，他稀碎的呻吟从口中泄露出来，Erik开始快速捣弄起来。

他的肠壁已经被快感冲击得要麻木，他感觉自己要飞起来，他还想要高潮，要更多，要更舒服。Charles琉璃般的蓝眼睛中因此溢出泪水。即将再次到来的高潮让他整个人都在床上因为喘息而起伏，他扑闪着眸子，红润的嘴唇微微张开，为即将到来的快乐颤抖，快乐被他深深吸进去再吐出来。

终于，在一阵猛烈的颤栗后Charles射了出来，脚趾舒服的向内弯曲，手指紧紧抓住被单指尖泛白。而Erik也随后射进了套里。Charles翻身仰面躺在床上，Erik俯下身去亲了亲他的额头，然后任由他这么瘫死去给他放热水。回来后他抱起Charles放进浴缸给他做清洁。

“还记得吗？自从那天晚上以后我就没再睡回自己的小破房间了。”Charles抱着Erik的手臂，啪一声把灯拉上，然后轻轻带上门，“已经五年了。”

Erik侧过头去亲了一下Charles的脸颊，“还有许多个五年。”

END.


End file.
